


Fixing things up

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Kagami talking some sense into Adrien, My wish for the end of love eater episode, Speculation, love square, not counting Chat Blanc and Felix, spoilers kwami buster, spoilers love eater, spoilers miracle queen, started as a speculation and ended as a rewrite of miracle queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: Kagami was in love with him and reached to kiss him.He loved Ladybug. Was it right? - he thought as he leaned to kiss her back."I'm sorry Kagami"*I wrote this to soothe my soul from the season 3 finale heartbreak.





	1. A moment of elucidation

**Author's Note:**

> Hours from the release of the second part of the season 3 finale, my mind can’t stop the what-ifs. 
> 
> I decided to write one of them.
> 
> I changed the title to match my goal.

Adrien closed his eyes as Kagami’s arms slid up his chest to the back of his neck and leaned in. He would be a fool not to enjoy this moment. She was an amazing girl, beautiful and was in love with him.

She was in love with him. But he wasn’t in love with her.

Kagami deserved better. Adrien opened his eyes instantly, noticing his lips millimeters away from hers; barely a second from making a big mistake.

“I’m sorry Kagami. I really am.” He removed her arms from him and she looked at him confused. “I’ve told you I like someone else. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She turned her back to him but not before he could see the hurt in her eyes.

“Yeah, you have. I just thought that maybe… maybe I could have a chance since,” Kagami said spinning to face him “you know, you’re not together.” She hugged her middle averting her gaze from him.

Adrien sighed, it was true, he wasn’t with Ladybug; not that Kagami would know if he were. “Well… no, we’re not; I still love her, though.” He couldn’t avoid the sadness lacing his voice.

“I can’t understand why you’re not with her then.” She said and he chuckled when she seemed more confused than before.

“She just doesn’t like me that way. She’s in love with someone else. But I don’t want to lead you on…”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard coming from you.” She cut him off exasperatedly “Are you blind or what?”

Adrien scratched his head “What are you talking about?”

“I’m guessing you’re blind. Marinette is head over heels for you, Adrien.”

Adrien’s mind went blank, Marinette was Ladybug? And she liked him? No, that couldn’t be. He had seen Marinette and Ladybug together when they defeated Kwami Buster. He shook his head to clear his mind. Kagami didn’t know he was talking about Ladybug, she just assumed it was Marinette. He almost laughed, but he would play along with it. Marinette liked Luka, so it was a safe territory.

“You’re mistaken here. Marinette likes Luka, not me.”

“Urgh!” For the first time since he met her, Adrien saw Kagami lose her composure. “Blind doesn’t even start to describe you, Agreste.” She said angrily pointing one finger to his chest. “For starters, Luka likes Marinette. If she liked him, they would be together by now. Although I think that it is this close from happening.” She joined her thumb and forefinger almost touching to show him. “Secondly, the walls of her room are covered by your pictures.”

“She likes fashion…” He shut up when Kagami glared at him. Finally allowing himself to think about Marinette as more than a fashion admirer.

“Thirdly, she disliked me from the beginning because I was too close to you. She likes you more than you can imagine, trust me, I know what I’m saying. And if you doubt me, just ask Nino or even Chloe. Why do you think Lila hates Marinette so much?”

“Wait, Nino knows? But he never…” Adrien’s mind was spinning, months of Alya and Nino dragging Marinette and him along with them. The wax museum, Nino was acting weird looking at Alya all the time, nothing of what he had said made sense. “Alya would kill him if he did,” Adrien concluded.

“About everyone in your class knows. Luka knows too. I actually think that’s the reason he didn’t make a serious move on Marinette yet.”

Adrien felt his heart squeeze. He loved Ladybug, but she didn’t love him back. He tried to move on with Kagami but it didn’t feel right. So, why he wasn’t feeling the same towards Marinette? She had Luka, they could be happy together. Somehow that thought made Adrien sick, imagining her in another’s arms. He was being forced to face his feelings for her. Feelings he had tried to bury as deep as he could but were surfacing now with the knowledge that she loved him.

Sure, she had told Chat Noir that she was in love with him. But this was different, she knew him as a person, not just as a celebrity, an unattainable superhero. 

When Adrien didn’t say anything Kagami added: “If I were you, I wouldn’t take the risk.” 

“Do you think I still have time?” He asked uncertainly realizing that Marinette stepped aside letting Kagami and him sharing an ice-cream at Andre’s and all the implications of the act. “I might have broken her heart already.”

“Well, hope that she hasn’t encountered the guitar boy to nurse her broken heart, then.” She offered him a small smile.

“Thank you, Kagami. You’re the best.” He kissed her cheek and run to meet his fate, hoping he wasn’t too late.


	2. More than I bargained for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's arms around her was the comfort she needed after a difficult day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like my version of the season 3 finale.

Marinette had Luka’s arms wrapped around her as tears fell from her eyes. Everything that happened that day was overwhelming and it was nice to have someone comforting her without asking questions she couldn’t answer. 

The fact that Master Fu wasn’t there for her to return the Dragon Miraculous left an unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach, especially after seeing Hawkmoth withdraw the Akuma. That was the last drop of water that caused the dam to break. 

However, she knew that Adrien was the main reason for her distress. She had even compromised the battle because of her jealousy. Seeing him and Kagami sharing that ice cream in such an intimate way clouded her judgments. 

She should let him go for the sake of her sanity. But, could she? It would be easy to let Luka fill the emptiness of her heart, but wouldn’t be fair to him. She knew that her feelings for Adrien wouldn’t disappear magically and she would only hurt Luka in the process. 

Marinette stepped back removing herself from the warmth of his embrace “I’m sorry Luka, I didn’t mean to….”

“Are you alright?” He asked at last.

“Yeah. I’m…” Marinette averted her gaze. He was so nice. 

“It’s Adrien, isn’t it?” She could notice resignation in his voice. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it. It’s just not meant to be.” Marinette trailed off as she hugged herself.

“Or maybe it is. I have a feeling that all you need to do is let him know how you feel.” With a gentle yet sad smile on his face, Luka motioned to the other side of the street where a blond boy stood looking like someone had kicked his puppy. 

To say that Marinette was surprised was an understatement, she was shocked. “I… ahm…” 

Luka chuckled bending to get his bike. “You deserve to be happy, Marinette.” 

Instead of just walking away, Luka approached Adrien saying something that Marinette couldn’t hear. After visibly tensing, Adrien answered him sporting a determined face. The boys took their separate ways and Adrien made a beeline to her.

“Can we talk?” He asked with a hint of apprehension. Marinette nodded and he led her to the bridge that overlooked the Seine. “Is it true that you like me?” Adrien asked with no delay. 

“I, hum… who told you?” Marinette stammered taken aback by his straightforwardness.

“I want the truth this time. No fashion admirer excuse, please.” He leaned his side on the parapet facing her. 

“I do.” Marinette sighed and looked at the river with a lost stare. “It’s not like it matters since you like Kagami anyway.” 

Adrien reached for her shoulder in an attempt to make her look at him but she didn’t. If he wanted to have that conversation she couldn’t look at him. “Why do you think I like Kagami?” he asked.

“Why?” She snorted. “You told me you loved someone, Adrien. And you had asked my help with Kagami. Now you ask why I thought you like her.” Her knuckles were turning white with the force she was using to grip the parapet. But it was all she could do to control the anger building up inside of her. Did he think she was an idiot? 

Adrien flinched away a little, unused to be on the receiving end of her rage. The only other time had been when they first met and he didn’t want to repeat that. He decided that being honest was the best move just like it was back then under the rain. Honesty was what he wanted from her too, wasn’t it?

“I guess that I’m guilty at that. Making you think that Kagami was the girl I’m in love with.” He said in a low voice.

Marinette snapped her head to look at him confused “If it’s not Kagami; who is it? Why did you even ask my help with her then?” So many emotions in only one day were making her voice harsher than she intended. 

“It’s a girl with whom I work. She likes another boy. I thought that going out with Kagami would work, but it didn’t.” He looked dejected, helpless. Marinette would have pitied him if not for the realization she just had.

“So, I’m your third choice.” She spat. “Wait, no. Why am I even considering myself a choice to you? You probably came here to reject me properly.” Marinette crossed her arms in front of her chest forcing the tears to not fall.

“Can you let me speak?” Adrien said visibly losing his control. 

“Go ahead. Explain yourself.” She demanded motioning for him to continue.

Adrien shook his head but kept eye contact with her. “I’m not going to sugarcoat this. If I want a chance for us I have to be honest with you.” She nodded but didn’t try to interrupt him. “I have loved this girl since the begging of the school year. Because of that I never allowed myself to look at anyone else as a potential love interest. That includes you. Actually, my goal with you was to become your friend which wasn’t an easy thing to do since you always ran from me.” 

“I was too nervous around you, you know, because of my feelings” Marinette clarified.

Adrien smiled understandingly “I had no idea. In the beginning, I thought you hated me.” He chuckled “Anyway, becoming your friend was a victory for me, I wouldn’t jeopardize that. Not when I hadn’t a clue about your interest and I thought you liked Luka. Kagami, on the other hand, always let clear that she was interested in being more than friends.”

“So, when you decided to move on, you went for the obvious choice.” Marinette concluded, voice a little softer.

“Well, you kind of helped with that and it seemed to be the right thing. She was there, I had my heart broken, but it wasn’t. Then she said you liked me and … I… I like you, Marinette. I felt that with you it could be different.” He leaned forward resting his elbows on the parapet.

“That might not work either. I don’t feel like being a fallback. I thought about moving on from you with Luka.” She saw him gulp nervously. “But I knew that wouldn’t be fair to him and I don’t think that being with you while you love someone else would be fair to me either.”

“So, you’re rejecting me.” Adrien lowered his gaze to his hands.

“Not exactly, I really like you, Adrien. But I don’t want you to be with me just because the girl you love rejected you. What if she decides she wants you overnight? Where does that leave me?” 

Marinette didn’t know where her strength came from. She had never imagined herself turning Adrien down like that. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry or maybe throw herself at him and kiss his sorrow away, but she couldn’t. With Kagami, she knew what to expect but that other girl was a mystery. There was no way she would have peace if she started a relationship with him like this.

“Look Marinette, if you say yes, I will be with you and only with you.” He looked at her pleadingly.

“Maybe, or maybe you’d feel torn. I don’t know how much you love her.” 

“I…” 

“Let’s not rush things.” She spared him from trying to explain.

“Could we go out more frequently at least? As friends, to get to know each other better?” He had such a hopeful expression on his face that Marinette couldn’t help but giggle.

“Sounds go…” she was cut short by Adrien’s arms lifting her and throwing her over the parapet.

“Plug your nose.” He instructed right before jumping after her.

Marinette could see bees flying everywhere as she did what she was told. They swam to under the bridge and returned to the surface when they couldn’t hold their breaths anymore. 

“Where are they coming from?” She asked right before they dove again as bees came back to them. 

Adrien stayed underwater but Marinette emerged right away to survey the area. There were bees everywhere and, for what she could conclude, they seemed to be hunting humans since the bees immediately chased her as soon as she put her head above water. 

Marinette knew that neither she nor Adrien would be able to stay underwater. She submerged when she was almost at the bees reach, her mind racing trying to find possible solutions that wouldn’t need her transforming. 

Once underwater she saw that Adrien had emerged just a few meters away but she was definitely not prepared for the light that covered his body as he was coming back down revealing a powered-up Chat Noir in its wake. She was held speechless and would have drowned had he not taken her from her stupor when he used his baton as an oxygen supply for her. 

“We’ll talk about this later. I think you already know you can’t tell anyone.” Nod was all she could do to assure him as she tried not to freak out; she had more important things to deal with. “I don’t know exactly what’s happening but those bees look like the ones that Queen Wasp controlled.”

Master Fu, Marinette’s mind screamed at her. She knew something was off when she couldn’t find him. That was her fault. She screwed her eyes shut trying to regain her bearings. 

“Marinette, calm down. Ladybug and I will deal with this as we always do.” He said putting a hand on her shoulder. 

She shook her head. He didn’t understand. How could he? He didn’t know she was Ladybug. She pushed herself up to the surface hoping that her magical macaroons were still in conditions to be used. They were wet, of course, but she gave the acqua one to Tikki either way. 

“Acqua Tikki spots on!” She sighed in relief when it worked and dashed back to where she had left Chat giving him back his baton. 

“You…” He tried to say as he plugged the baton to his back but words failed him.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Ladybug repeated his previous words and he nodded his agreement. “This is my fault...” 

She told him about Master Fu’s disappearance and he did his best to reassure her that they would deal with it. And they did. Together. Just the two of them against them all. He was by her side when Master Fu lost his memory and the weight of being the guardian fell on her shoulders. He was by her side when Master Fu boarded the train leaving their lives forever. He didn’t say or ask anything about their romantic relationship. They just stood side by side as their partnership reached a new level. 

Only later they met at a rooftop to talk. They had refused their friends invite to grab an ice-cream at Andre. It was an unspoken agreement between them that that wasn’t the time.

“So, you’re the Guardian now.” Chat said as she sat by his side on the edge of the roof.

“I’m scared.” Ladybug felt his hand cover hers and give it a light squeeze.

“It’s a big responsibility, but Master Fu didn’t say you are the best miraculous holder he’d ever met for nothing. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” He took her hand in his and smiled reassuringly. “And I’ll be by your side, for whatever you need me for.” 

The softness in his eyes melted Ladybug’s heart. She wrapped her arms around him burying her head in the crook of his neck. “Thank you.” She pulled herself from him reluctantly adjusting her position to look over the city and rest her head on his shoulder. “When you told me earlier that the girl you were in love with was someone you worked with…” she let the question unspoken.

“Who else could it be?” He said softly. “Guess I cannot resist your charms, My Lady.” She could sense that he was grinning and smiled at his use of the nickname for the first time since the moment she told him off for lying that he had a girlfriend.

“I needed confirmation.” She felt him shift his body and had to lift her head from his shoulder. He was looking at her now.

“Talking about confirmation, is Adrien the boy you turned me down for?” He smirked trying to tease her but apprehension was laced in his voice.

“Yes, he is the boy I love.” She teased back but he averted his gaze. She cupped his cheek to make him look at her. “You are the one I love.” Ladybug said softly resting her forehead on his.

“So, what now? Do we keep our agreement from earlier? Hang out to know each other better?” He asked. 

“Why don’t we turn those into dates?” Chat looked at her surprised. “So many things happened today. I’m confused and scared of what we’re going to face from now on. But if there’s one thing that I’m sure of is that I love you.”

“And I love you” he grinned from ear to ear.

“I don’t see a reason for us not be together. Do you?” 

“Nope.” He thought for a minute. “Maybe, my father.” 

“I think we can manage.”

“What about Lila?” He added chuckling.

“Are you trying to make me give up on you?” Ladybug asked in mock offense.

“Just testing how strong your love is.” She punched his arms lightly. “Hey! I said your love, not how strong you are.” He rubbed his arms.

“It’s not strong enough for your dramatics.” She got up pretending to leave. He rose too, reaching for her hand, spinning her and dipping her for an over-dramatic kiss that left her breathless. 

“I think you love my dramatics.” He said smirking still holding her in a dip. 

She shut him up bringing him down for another kiss by his bell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
